wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan "Blackmoon" Vukoja
Ivan "Blackmoon" Vukoja is a known thug and denizen of the underworld. He spends his days drinking, fighting, and attempting to sell questionable substances to the citizens of Stormwind. Physical Description Ivan’s stormy blue eyes carry with them the ferocity of a wild animal, piercing anything they decide to focus on, gazing not only at what’s before him but a thousands yards past. These windows into his troubled soul look out from a hardened face, not too unlike that of a soldier’s; the lines of his face are deep, his jawline and cheekbones are defined, and his cheeks and nose sport the occasional broken capillary from unforgiving years spent in the wild, the streets, and at war. Signs of battle and violence also cover his face in the form of scars. A small one, not more than an inch long, runs diagonally through the top left portion of his nose, just below the bridge. Another scar snakes downward from the top of his right cheek one to (presumably) the bottom of his jaw, disappearing into the beard he usually keeps on his face. A third visible scar, not as deep as the others, splits his left brow in half, and continues on to end just above his eye. A single tattoo adorns Ivan’s face- it’s a small black spider, no larger than an inch, which rests just below his left eye. On the right side of his neck one can make out a large Gilnean rose, filled in with a vibrant shade of red- this spans from behind his ear nearer to the bottom of his neck. Ivan’s battle-scarred and tattooed face is framed by thick auburn hair, which usually rests just above his shoulders. It’s a relatively unkempt set of hair, the wears of ocean air and the wild having left their permanent marks on it’s texture. Holding some strands together are assortments of beads fashioned from bones and tied into other strands there are small feathers, complementing his almost barbaric stature. Ivan stands at almost six feet in height, and bears all of the makings of a grizzled and experienced fighter. The Gilnean is in superb shape, years of physical training, combat, and manual labor manifest itself in sturdy, sculpted muscles; a body resembling that of a professional boxer. Over these muscles snake more tattoos visible even when fully or moderately armored. Tribal patterns, of ancient Arathi origin, cover the entirety of his left arm and right forearm; they’re intricate designs, consisting of all manners of spirals, curves, animal symbols, and web-like patterns. Across his right knuckles are the word LOST, while his left knuckles bear four large dots. Inked between his left-hand thumb and forefinger is a quincunx, a five-point geometric design, four dots forming a square with one dot in the center. In the same spot on his right hand is a small spider web. Ivan sports these markings with pride. Personality Your text goes here. History Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes "I am a free Prince, and I have as much authority to make war on the whole world as he who has a hundred ships at sea and an army of 100,000 men in the field." Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Alliance